


Happy Birthday My Love

by Dontbelasagnax (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Post-Episode: s10e10 The Eaters of Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontbelasagnax
Summary: "Why are you wearing that dress? You only ever wear it for special occasions." He was quite oblivious sometimes."You really don't know?" She practically laughed at him. He just blinked at her, completely clueless."It's your birthday, sweetie!" He looked like a deer caught in headlights./This will most likely stay incomplete/





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I had ever written. The idea came from a dream I had and I loved the idea so much that I decided to write it down!  
> Sorry if I don't capture all of the characters perfectly, I just wanted to include all of the Doctor's friends.  
> Honestly this isn't the best writing, so I apologize in advance. I'm only posting this because I'm still writing chapters for my other fics and this one is already finished.
> 
> If I don't post the finalized version of this soon it's because I forgot or I'm working on other stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only made it off their front porch when they heard a familiar wheezing noise. The couple looked at each other in complete surprise. They both recognized that noise. It was the TARDIS! Before they could even move the TARDIS had materialized over them.

"John, where did you put my green earrings?"  
It was a peaceful evening in the household of Rose Tyler-Smith and John Smith in Pete's world. Rose was getting ready for a date night with her husband. 

"It should be on top of your vanity, dear!" John yelled from inside the bathroom. He always spent an excessive amount of time on his hair. 

"Well it's not there..." Rose grumbled as she tore through her vanity in search of those dangly green earrings. 

"Just wear another pair, we can look for them when we get back." John adressed his wife as he walked out of the bathroom, fumbling a bit at his tie. Rose popped in a pair of diamond earrings before looking over at John. 

"Here, let me get that," Rose said to her flustered husband. He never was very masterful at tying ties. She sauntered over to him and undid his tie before tying it properly. 

"Perfect." John said as he smiled down at Rose and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Ready?" He asked, reaching for her hand as he started exiting their bedroom.

"Yep, let's go." She took a hold of his hand and made their way outside.  
They only made it off their front porch when they heard a familiar wheezing noise. The couple looked at each other in complete surprise. They both recognized that noise. It was the TARDIS! Before they could even move the TARDIS had materialized over them.


	2. Redecorated

" _This_ is the TARDIS? He's redecorated...I don't like it." John said as he and Rose took in and walked around their new surroundings. The console room seemed to be completely metal. The console was sleek, metal, and hexagonal. The time rotor oddly switched from emitting a bluish-green light to a warm yellow light, as if to make them feel more comfortable. John recognized the Galifreyian symbols above the time rotor. There were metal and blue support bars around the edge of the room, most of them supporting the second floor. The small grates on the floor made it seem like they were in an alien industrial building. The first floor walls were lined with metal hexagonal shapes. The only thing Rose recognized was the familiar hum of the TARDIS.   
Before they had the chance to explore any further, the TARDIS had set coordinates and was materializing elsewhere.   
"Hold on tight!" Rose yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was dead silent, with no signs of life at all. The sun glistening through the greenery on a warm afternoon. It was surely a picturesque scene; or so it would be if one wasn't being chased by a Dalek.

"We don't get paid enough for this!" Yelled Captain Jack Harkness. He and his team, Mickey and Martha Smith, had been sent to do recon on an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a forest. UNIT had reports of alien life forms in the area, and boy were they right.

"What are you complaining about, you can't die!" Mickey yelled back at his comrade as they sprinted through the woods.

"That doesn't mean it's fun!" Jack retorted.

"Play nice boys! Our helicopter should be nearby. You can sqwabble on the way home!" Martha interjected, getting sick of their constant bickering. The trio ran frantically towards the open field where they landed the helicopter. As they approached the field, their ride home was no where to be seen.

"Maybe it's the wrong field?" Mickey offered after catching his breath.

"I don't think so, check this out," Jack said as he motioned his team towards him. Before him was a pile of ash and charred grass,"Seems like the Daleks got here first."

"Dammit!" Mickey exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated. This trip had gone completely pear-shaped. Just then, the team heard a familiar noise. The TARDIS! Before they realized what was happening, the TARDIS had already materialized over them


	4. Special Occasion

It was 7am on a lazy Saturday morning, the birds were singing and the garbage trucks a no show. Luke Smith awoke to a delicious aroma filling his house. He put on his slippers and made his way to the kitchen. He found his mother, Sarah Jane, making breakfast.

"Good morning mum." He greeted her, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Morning Luke! I'm making your favorite, pancakes." Sarah Jane said as she turned to greet her son. She hugged his shoulder with her spatula-free hand.

"What's the special occasion?" Luke said as he perched on a stool, resting his head on his hand. She rarely made his favorite foods.

"No reason, I was just in a good mood today." She replied, chuckling cheerily.

"Hmmm," Luke replied, still suspicious of her odd demeanor.

"Today is the day I got K-9. I remember it like yesterday." Sarah Jane grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and flipped the last pancake.

"You've never told me that story. How did you get him?" Luke asked genuinely interested. He loved his mother's stories of her glory days.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, but now...eat up!" She slid a plate of pancakes across the countertop.   
After the two finished breakfast, they for a walk to the park. They only made it to the sidewalk when the duo heard a familiar wheezing and whirring noise. Sarah Jane looked around with pure excitement, but the TARDIS was no where to be seen. To their surprise, the TARDIS materialized right over them.


	5. Shoddy Production

"Come one grandad! We're gonna be late!" Donna Noble and her grandfather, Wilfred Mott, were on their way to a family member's theatrical production. It was a dreary day and their car was in the repair shop. They'd have to walk all the way to the play house in the chilling weather.

"Alright I'm coming Donna!" Wilfred pleaded as he locked the door behind himself. Wilf walked up to Donna, rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

"This play better be good, I'm not walking in this weather for a shoddy production." Donna remarked. Wilf just just shook his head and smiled. Ever since the Doctor had found a way to take away the timelord knowledge and memory that had merged with Donna, she'd been her delightfully snarky, yet enjoyable self. Just as it had started to drizzle, the pair heard that noise. The TARDIS! Before they could react, the TARDIS materialized over them.


	6. The Paternoster Puma

It was a quiet morning in London. The sun tried it's hardest to shine through the fog overhanging the city. Strax patrolled his block every morning at this hour. This morning was different though. As he was ending his rounds he heard a peculiar mewing noise. Like a noise that would come from a girraffe; no that's not right, certainly a noise from a rhinoceros. With his exemplary hearing, he followed the noise to the house he shared with Vastra and Jenny.   
_'Surely there's an intruder on the premises'_ Strax thought to himself as he charged his grenade and stormed in guns blazing. To his surprise he found Jenny and Vastra fondling a small panther on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll dispose of the pest immediately madame!" Strax declared, pointing his gun at the small animal.

"You'll do no such thing! It's just a kitten Strax!" Jenny exclaimed, standing up to defend the small cat.   
After briefing Strax on what a kitten was and that they were adopting it, Jenny and Vastra thought it best to get out of the house, maybe go for a stroll.

"I heard there is this wonderful exhibit on the progressiveness of nude portraits at a nearby gallery. Perhaps-" Jenny began to tell Vastra as the pair walked down the street, arms linked, but Strax sped up from behind them and interrupted the conversation.

"This is an urgent matter Madames; the puma is destroying your alien post!" Strax stated as if his life depended on it. Vastra rolled her eyes and Jenny stifled a laugh.

"He's supposed to do that, that's his scratching post." Jenny replied, amusement apparent in her voice. Strax still didn't understand the situation.   
"Just go do whatever you normally do when we're not around. We'll be back before you know it." She continued. With that, Strax marched away, grunting a string of obscenities. Vastra and Jenny giggled for awhile before a groaning and whooshing noise sounded.

"It sounds like the TARDIS!" Vastra said, barely containing her excitement. But before they could locate the source of the noise, the TARDIS materialized over them.


	7. Across the Pond

"Rory, look!" Amelia and Rory Williams had decided to take a vacation away from Manhattan. So here they were sailing to London. The ship was nearly docked and you could see the Big Ben clearly, even from where they were standing. Amy suddenly had an inkling to take out her cellphone to snap a quick selfie, but it once again dawned on her that there weren't any cellphones in the 40's. Rory looked over to his wife and smiled at her look of nostalgia. It had been so long since they'd last been to London. Just then the foghorn blew, signaling passengers to grab their luggage and step off the ship. Of course Rory carried Amy's excessive amount of luggage. Who needed that much clothes for a four day trip? The couple held fast to each other and the railings, not wanting to topple over. Their legs started to get used to dry land as they approached the end of the ramp. 

"So where to first?" Amy asked while twirling and stepping onto the sidewalk. The feeling of being home again was exhilarating. 

"I dunno, maybe-" Rory began, but his thought trailed off as soon as he heard the familiar groaning and wheezing of the TARDIS. The couple looked at each other, hope and excitement glazed over their eyes. He'd come back for them. A whirlwind blew around them and suddenly the TARDIS materialized over them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Me? Where are you?" Clara had gotten lost in a desolate forest, and she had no idea when or where she lost Me. Their TARDIS was having temper tantrum and decided to dump her pilots in the middle of a creepy forest. Clara was not having fun, to say the least.   
'The Doctor would know what to do' Clara thought to herself, but quickly abandoned that thought. It was often too painful to reminisce about her best friend who doesn't remember her.   
'I've been walking through this God forsaken forest for hours, why haven't I come across a clearing by now?' She wondered to herself as she sat to rest against a tree.   
"That's it!" Clara suddenly exclaimed, a lightbulb flashing brightly inside her head. She quickly rose to her feet and pointed her sonic pen at the tree she was just resting against. The tree was not giving off signatures a plant would make, it was resonating with some sort of technology. A wild idea came to mind. She pointed her sonic at the tree again, but longer this time. Sure enough, the tree-like form started to vanish, revealing a bundle of glowing wires. Clara set to work rewiring the bundle to her advantage. A few minutes later, her plan was ready to set in motion. She reversed the polarity on her sonic and pointed it at the wires. All around her, the trees began flickering out of existence, leaving nothing except bundle of blue wires and a metal floor. The dome-like sky was now pitch black, the only light source coming from the wires clustered around randomly.  
"Wow that actually worked." Clara gasped and looked around slightly flustered.  
'Where am I,' She asked herself silently, then looking up,' What if I-' She pointed her sonic at the sky and pressed the button. For a second nothing happened, and then suddenly the sky began shattering like glass, black shards fell like raindrops. The light that came through the cracks was blindingly white. The cracks started spreading to the floor rapidly, and before long the ground beneath Clara collapsed. All she saw was a flash of light and the feeling of falling before she blacked out.  
When she came to, Clara was lying on a bench in an empty mall. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings.   
'How in the world did I get here?' Sure enough when she looked up, the glass dome of a ceiling was completely shattered. She stood up, holding the bench for assistance. She was determined to get out of this building. Glass crunched under her feet with every step she took. A few feet away front the exit, she heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing.  
"Me!" Clara practically screamed joyously. With a wide grin on her face she scanned the mall for the cylindrical TARDIS, but instead she saw a Police Box.  
"No." Clara gasped in disbelief, her smile widening even more. She sprinted to the box, slipping on glass every step of the way. She stopped at the door, reluctant to see the Doctor's reaction to her, or lack of reaction. Clara pushed those thoughts aside and basked in the familiar squeak as she opened the door.


	9. Reunions

Seconds later, the TARDIS landed and the group heard voices coming from outside. 

"No the essay was due at 3pm. Just because you don't have a time machine doesn't give you an excuse to turn papers in late." The grey haired Doctor pushed the the TARDIS open with his back to the door. He walked in backwards holding a couple of books with Bill and Nardole following close behind. Nardole and Bill spotted the odd gathering occurring in the console room and looked at each other wearing a facial expression that said 'what the heck?'.

"Doctor-" Bill tried to explain that there was a crowd of people in the TARDIS but he interrupted her, still not turning around to face console.

"No excuses Bill. I don't care if you met a girl at the bar, or you got caught up petting a cat, you have to turn your work in on time. I can't grade papers all day long."

"Um sir-" Nardole began as he pointed helplessly at the crowd, but the Doctor quickly cut him off.

"Shut it Nardole, I'm speaking. I know you'd much rather write an essay on the 9th Legion, especially now that you know what really happened, but every paper is as important as the next and you need to respect that." Bill took this as her chance to tell him.

"Are you done? Because you should probably turn around." He gave gave her a puzzled look but turned around anyway. His books clattered to the ground. The Doctor's face was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and adoration. 

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed and ran up the stairs to hug him. He welcomed her hug but pulled her away after a few seconds.

"Hello Clara." He smiled at her softly. She was in shock. He remembered her! Judging the look on her face, he made this remark,

"What? You didn't think I'd forget you forever?" He said mockingly, you could hear the sarcasm mixed with genuine affection. She looked away as if embarrassed. He stepped away from her to greet his other friends. 

"Vastra! Jenny! Strax! How's business been? Still solving those unsolvable crimes?" He couldn't wipe his cheesy smile off his face.

"The crimes never stop, neither do we." Vastra said proudly. 

"Attagirl." He remarked. Walking past the Paternoster Gang, he saw Sarah Jane and Luke. 

"Sarah Jane Smith! How have you been? Has Luke been treating you well?" She smiled at him, that wonderful smile of hers that never changed. 

"We've been doing very well Doctor." She said as she looked to Luke. They shared a hug. When he pulled away, the Doctor gave Luke a firm handshake.

"Treat her well. Okay?"

"Will do sir." The Doctor smiled and walked towards Rose and John.

"How the hell are you two here? You didn't try anything dangerous did you?" He looked suspiciously at the couple.

"No, nothing of the sort." Rose replied while giggling and then gave him a short hug. 

"How are you two?"  
"Happy." John said as he smiled at Rose and pulled his arm around her waist. 

"No idea how that happened because that regeneration was a arse." The Scot remarked. The three of them laughed at that remark before he moved on to the next friend. Martha, Mickey, and Jack were closest, so he headed to them next. 

"How's married life treating ya?" He addressed Martha and Mickey.

"It'd be a lot better if Jack didn't insist on tagging along every 2 seconds." Mickey joked. 

"Hey, you're the one who invites me to tag along 'every 2 seconds'." Jack retorted and lightly socked Mickey's arm while chuckling. The Doctor saw Donna and Wilf out of the corner of his eyes and made his way towards them. He looked at Wilf and Donna with pure excitemet and confusion.

"How?" He asked, his eyes burning from holding back unshed tears.

"All you said to me was that you found a way to separate the alien energy and memory somehow." Wilf did his best to explain it, but alien stuff was not his forté. The Doctor gave Wilf a heartfelt hug and then Donna.

"Don't you go gettin' soft on me in your old days spaceman." Donna teased him but also had tears in her eyes.

"Old days?," He chuckled," I've always been old." 

"Well ya look older." Wilf added, eliciting a gasp of disbelief from the Doctor. 

"I do not!" The three of them shared a good laugh. Leaving them, the Doctor approached the Ponds. His Ponds. He looked upon the girl who waited and the last Centurian. They looked exactly the same as he'd remembered them.

"Raggedy man?" Amelia looked at his worn face hopefully. 

"Hello Ponds." He said with a sad smile. He could feel tears filling his eyes and a lump rising in his throat.

"Oh come here you!" Amy said as she and Rory pulled the Doctor into a tight hug. He didn't object. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Whilst the family was hugging, the rest of the Doctor's friends began to mingle, sharing stories about their adventures and escapades with the Doctor. Bill was confused as to why the Doctor had so many friends but he usually would hang out by himself. And when he did talk to people he'd either be lecturing or hanging out with Bill and Nardole. It didn't seem like he'd had a falling out with anyone. They were all on good terms with him. Maybe he was afraid that they wouldn't accept him, apparently Time Lords can die and come back to life, but everything about them changes. She looked over to the Doctor, he was still embracing Amy and Rory. 

"Scottish then?" Amy broke the silence after pulling away from the hug. Their faces were all tear stained. The Doctor chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"I guess some things rubbed off, still not ginger though." He joked. They all giggled.

"So...what are we all doing here?" Leave it to Rory to ask the obvious questions.

"Hold on, let me gather everyone so we can work it out together." The Doctor replied while walking to the base of one of the staircases

"Wait you don't know?" Amy looked genuinely surprised, it was his TARDIS after all.

"I don't know everything!" He retorted while ushering his friends to the second floor.

"Well that's new." Rory muttered. Amy sank into the jump seat.

"So Doctor," Amy began," still got that swing below the console?" His previous regeneration loved that swing. The Doctor walked over to Amy and Rory, everyone was upstairs except them. 

"Unfortunately not. River had the TARDIS replace that area with a wine cellar. Apparently the hidden liquor cabinet didn't have enough variety." Rory snorted and Amy looked slightly disappointed, but perked up at the mention of her daughter. 

"Speaking of our daughter, where is she?" Amy asked. A few people had begun walking down the stairs since the Doctor hadn't come back up. The Doctor completely ignored Amy's question because the TARDIS had decided to travel on its own again.


	10. Honey I'm home!

The TARDIS landed with its usual thud, but kept jamming the frequency to the moniter. There was something or _someone_ she didn't want the Doctor to see quite yet. He fiddled with the wires and even tried using his sonic screwdriver to fix it but nothing worked. Exasperated, he abandoned that task and decided to manually take a look outside. With his back to the door, he addressed his friends.

"I'm going to see where we are. Whatever you do, do not go outside unless I tell you to. Understand?" He used his most stern tone of voice and facial expression. Just then he heard the door squeak open.

"Honey I'm home!" A familiar voice sang, smooth and warm like honey, yet crisp and precise like electricity. His hearts froze as her words kissed his senses. He turned around to face her.

"And what sort of time do you call this" The Doctor replied grinning devilishly. He drank in River's appearance, her golden locks tied in a ponytail. Skin glowing against her favorite dress, the color shifting one he bought her for her birthday. Her genuine smile upon seeing him led him to believe she was currently living on Darillium. The Doctor sped up the stairs to meet her. She couldn't completely read his expression. It was a mixture of longing, admiration, contentment, and sadness. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. River locked her arms around his neck. She was so warm and real. He looked into her soft eyes, so full of adoration and love. Then closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, slightly separating his lips asking for entrance and she complied. The kiss was urgent, passionate, needy, and so full of love. The Doctor kissed her like his life depended on it. He lost track of time, just losing himself in River's touch and smell. He also completely forgot he was entertaining an audience.

"I'll never get used to that." Rory grumbled, the image of his daughter snogging his best friend permanently imprinted into his brain. Amy covered her husband's eyes while he covered hers. River and The Doctor usually had the decency to kiss in private _away from the parents_.

Clara gasped and stared for a second just to try to believe what she was seeing. River Song was very much alive and making out with the Doctor. After coming to that unbelievable realization Clara turned away immediately, she definitely never needed to see that.

Nardole just scoffed, rolled his eyes, and turned away.

Bill looked down at the Doctor in complete surprise. He was kissing someone. And not just kissing someone, he was _kissing_ someone. The woman seemed familiar, but Bill couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just stared at the couple in shock. It was kinda gross seeing him eat someone's face out, he was her professor after all.

Martha and Mickey stared in disbelief, they'd never seen the Doctor kiss anyone that passionately or for _that_ _long_. Jack just grinned smugly and said,  
"Oooh the Doctor's getting laid tonight!" Martha slapped his arm for that remark but struggled to stifle a laugh, it was true after all. Across the room Sarah Jane was busy protecting her son's innocence. 

Donna and Wilf were completely grossed out.   
"Surely they'll take a break, for air or something!" Donna said grimacing and looking to Wilf.   
"I sure hope so." Wilf replied. He was covering his eyes and looked completely helpless. He never knew the Doctor to be such a Casanova.

John and Rose conversed with each other wondering if he had a thing for blondes.

  
Meanwhile Vastra and Jenny were jokingly talking about the kiss.

"Do you think he was kissing her on Trezalore too?" Jenny asked Vastra. The Doctor had quite a memorable conversation and kiss with air on Trenzalore. He mentioned River's name multiple times during the encounter, they were sure he was hallucinating.

"Probably, it looks pretty similar to me.." The two tilted their heads to get a better view. 

"They should have an Olympic event for who can kiss the longest without taking a breath, surely these two would win." Jenny joked, Vastra chuckled lightly.

  
As the Doctor felt his respitory bypass kicking in, he broke off the kiss to let River breathe. He brought one hand up to her cheek and skroked it lovingly, while giving her a devoted smile. She looked at him breathlessly, trying to find words.

"I've missed you so much River...you have no idea." His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. He buried his face in her curls and clutched her tightly. River ran a hand through his hair and the other down his back.

"I was only gone-" She suddenly gasped, "Where are you?" The Doctor moved his head to face her. He could see the hurt and regret piling up in her expressions.

"Past Darillium." He stated quietly. At this point the onlookers turned to each other with confusion dancing across their faces. Amy motioned Rory to move to the stairs with her, the Doctor and River needed a little privacy. She could tell this might be a long and emotional conversation.

"I'm so sorry my love." Tears filled River's eyes and she held onto her husband tighter. 

"Shhh," He dragged his fingers through her hair, "There's nothing to be sorry for. ." He could tell she wasn't really listening to him.  
"Hey. Listen to me," He gently titled her head to face his," I love you." River gasped and smiled. A few tears escaped from her eyes and the Doctor wiped them away with care.

"I love you too." Her shaky voice was barely above a whisper. They shared another kiss, softer and slower this time. Amy found herself shedding a tear. 

"He said I love you, Rory." Amy whispered to her husband, tugging on his shirt.

"I heard." Rory shared the same smile and tears Amy had.  
Clara began to cry, for her heart was broken. She knew River was awaiting her death somewhere, sometime. She worried about the Doctor. How was he going to cope with losing her once again? She scanned her new friend's faces to see if anyone else felt the same. Amy and Rory were the only other people crying, but they looked happy. Why would they be crying happy tears? Clara decided she was too tired for deducing  the reasons behind tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and/or a comment, y'all know how much I love comments! <3


End file.
